If Only We Could
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: "Come on, you know you miss me Sakura" "Hell no, I'm glad I don't run into you on most of my missions!" "Not even a little bit? yeah" "...maybe just a little."-REVAMPED-


'I-it can't be him, it just can't' was the repeating phrase in Sakura's mind as she rushed towards the horrifyingly familiar figure lying face down in what was -at one stage- a slight clearing. 'Please, just-just let him be alive, please' tears running down her face as she prayed to kami, kneeling once she finally reached his side.

Gripping his arm which was covered by the remains of his tattered cloak, she carefully rolled him over. Failing to hold in a sobbing cry as she finally got a good look at him, she franticly looked for a pulse and immediately started trying to heal the gaping wound on his chest when she found a faint one.

"I'm so sorry, please just wake up, I was wrong-I BELIEVE YOU! PLEASE JUST BE OKAY! WE CAN LEAVE, AND NEVER LOOK BACK, JUST LIKE YOU WANTED!" she cried out hysterically.

She didn't know what to do. He just wasn't getting any better, he had lost too much blood and she was dangerously low on chakra.

Looking at his face she was startled to see his eye cracked open gazing at her in something akin to shame. A tear slowly making its way down the side of his face, he flashed her a tiny smirk and slowly reached up, grabbing her hands and pulling them away from his wound.

"J-just s-top" he croaked out, blood running from the corner of his mouth. "W-we both kn-ow it's no u-use"

"Please Deidara don't say that! I can heal you, please just-!" she was cut off by Deidara tugging her hands, causing her to topple to the ground next to him. Looking at his determined face, she knew it was no use arguing with him.

He had already accepted his fate, that didn't mean she had though. With a strangled cry she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his blood and dirt covered neck.

"I-I'm so-rry Sakura, forgive me" he pleaded, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to his chest while trying to ignore the pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for! I was wrong, I should have left with you!" she moved her head so she could see his face.

"No, I asked you t-to aban-don your v-village, to give up your l-loyal-ty for me. Just please say you forgive me!" he wheezed out, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes where blurring with tears.

"I-I f-forgive you, Deidara." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear." I'll always forgive you." closing his eyes Deidara couldn't help but reminisce on the events leading up to this moment.

Random meetings that slowly stoped ending in bloodshed when they realized they all ended the same way.

All the screamed threats and taunts that changed into muttered acknowledgments and greetings upon crossing paths.

Punches that could level mountains became friendly waves upon meetings.

The scowls and frowns that eventually became shy smiles and grins.

Taunting sarcastic laughs that became joyous and full of life.

Battle cries to friendly conversation.

Hate, rage and bloodlust to friendship, joy and love.

How the meetings eventually turned from random to him seeking her out for companionship (not that she knew about that)

He would miss it all; there was no doubt about that in his mind.

"I don't want to die like this Sa-kura." he stated calmly, turning his gaze to the clear blue sky. "I want to go out in a bang"

"If you're going like that, then I am too!" she exclaimed sitting up slightly, determination and pain evident on her face.

"No, I could never d-do that to you. Sa-Sakura, do-" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Please, just let me have my way, one more time. I know I'm being selfish and cruel but, please Deidara. Please!" watching her plead with tears continuing to run down her face, he couldn't help but agree.

He could never deny her anything. He loved her so much. She didn't know it but, she had become his obsession.

He would do anything to keep her happy and see her smile once again.

"I'm the s-selfish one." he said, pulling her back down next to him. "Beca-use I want you to come with me! I want you to be by my s-side! Forever!" he could feel her smile softly into his neck and let his own pained one appear.

"Are you abs-olutly sure?" he asked slowly reaching to his waist and bringing out the last of his clay, moving it to the mouth on his chest.

"Positive" was her response as she hugged him a little tighter.

"You know, I meant what I s-said that night, ri-right?" he said while removing the stitching sealing the mouth.

"I know" she replied lifting her head and looking him in the eye "you where right about everything that night. If our loyalties didn't lie where they do or if we could have just left without being hunted, we'd have lived the remainder of our lives together with no regrets."

"I would have st-stolen you away from your v-illage after the w-war, and never let you l-leave. No matter w-hat you said ab-about it!" he replied with a slight chuckle before pressing his lips against hers briefly. Feeling the cracks began to appear on his body.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"GO TO HELL, YEAH!"

BANG

"ONLY IF YOU GO FIRST!"

BOOOOOOOM

"GET OVER YOURSELF **PINKY**!"

* * *

"GODDAMNIT! Stay still!"

"PISS OFF **BLONDIE**!"

* * *

"DOSE IT LOOK LIKE THERES ANYWHERE ELSE TO GO IN THIS STORM!"

"... FINE, a temporary truce it is then. _**Temporary**_! I don't want my hard won shelter destroyed!"

"...it's a stinking _**CAVE,**_ yeah!. Who the hell could you win-"

* * *

"...are you stalking me?"

"Please, like I would ever get that desperate!"

"Then why don't you find another inn, yeah!"

"It's the only one in this town!"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to try the hot springs, too~"

"THIS IS THE **FEMALE** SIDE!"

"IT'S MIXED BATHING!"

"NO IT'S **NOT**!"

* * *

"I'm sick of all this fighting."

"You're not the only one, pinkie"

"Then why do you keep trying to KILL ME!"

"...would you believe me if I said it's an intergraded reaction, yeah?"

"...yeah...I would."

* * *

"If you didn't join Akatsuki, what do you think you would be doing now?"

"Really?"

"_Seriously!_ It's a legit question"

"I think I would have been long dead by now"

* * *

"Come on, you know you miss me Sakura"

"Hell no, I'm glad when I don't run into you on missions!"

"Not even a little bit? Yeah"

"...maybe just a little."

* * *

"And after his **tenth** bowl he got called to Tsunade! He left us to pay for everything!"

"PFFFT, Tobi's worse! It's all _**senpai**_ this and _**senpai**_ that, he gets into all my things and never pays for food!"

"Yeah well, Naruto always gets into -"

* * *

"You know, if we weren't born at this time-a few years earlier or a few later, we could have been the best of friends, yeah"

"You really think so?"

"Probably more (wink)"

BAM

"Owwwwww, Sakura-chan~ what was that for~"

"**PERVERT**"

* * *

"-and then I" "Sakura"

"What? Was I babbling too much for your sensitive ears?"

"Let's leave."

"Huh? Alright, this inn dose looks a little-"

"No I mean, lets run off, just the two of us!"

"...What?"

"We can go somewhere, where there's no war or bloodshed. Some place where you could be safe from all the fighting, so I could protect you, yeah"

"D-do you know what you're asking me, Deidara-"

"Please Sakura; I don't want you to get hurt! Every time I see you, you have a new scar or burse to show how close you came to dying!"

"It's our job-"

"I don't want you to die without me following right behind you!"

"Deidara...what-"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT!"

"..."

**-END FLASH BACKS-**

"I love you too, Deidara." she whispered still gazing into his eyes, and seeing his smile become a little less pained. "Always"

BOOM

**-END-**

* * *

Please Review! I would like to know what you think~ No flames or harsh criticism please! It puts me off writing~


End file.
